Staying on Track
Staying on Track is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It features the only appearance of the Gosei Jet and the Gosei Jet Megazord and the final appearance of the Gosei Grand Megazord. Synopsis The Mega Rangers must race to save the day when Metal Alice plots to throw the city into chaos by derailing a passenger train. Meanwhile, Robo Knight comes closer to understanding humans when he meets a young boy. Plot Gosei tells Tensou that he gave the Rangers the day off. Noah and Robo Knight play chess while the other Rangers play in the water. Robo Knight wins the chess game. Jake tries to teach Robo Knight about high fives. Robo Knight's high five is too strong for Jake. At the underwater base, Vrak sends Metal Alice to her next mission. Metal Alice examines the train station. A boy talks to his mother, who is currently on the train. Metal Alice makes her way to the control room. She attacks the human and slices the control panel. The train stops on the tracks. Back at the underwater base, Metal Alice reports her success. Tensou summons the Rangers. The Rangers morph into action. At the train station, the announcement informs the citizens about the train. The young boy eagerly waits for his mother. Robo Knight and the Rangers find Metal Alice. The Rangers surround Metal Alice, but she takes the advantage to blast the Rangers to the ground. The Rangers continue to fight Metal Alice. Robo Knight blocks her blade and they engage in a quick melee fight. Metal Alice regains her weapon and reveals her plot before retreating. The Rangers monitor the various locations. The young boy meets Robo Knight. Robo Knight learns about the boy's mother and the emotion to miss someone. The train starts to move again. Red Ranger finds Metal Alice after she placed the bomb. She sends Loogies to slow down the Red Ranger. Metal Alice gives Robo Knight another chance while the Rangers fight the Loogies. The Rangers power up to Ultra Mode. The bomb countdown continues as the Ultra Megaforce Rangers thin out the swarm of Loogies. Robo Knight arrives to the scene. Metal Alice summons her weapon and attacks Robo Knight. The two warriors fight on the tracks. The Rangers run in front of Robo Knight to protect him from Metal Alice's attacks. Metal Alice is too strong for the Rangers. Robo Knight and Metal Alice are back to their fight. Robo Knight defeats Metal Alice, who recovers after Robo Knight leaves. With less than 10 seconds left, the Ultra Megaforce Rangers race to the scene. The bomb destroys the tracks. The Rangers power down to their Ranger form. The Rangers try to stand up from the recent blast. Gosei awards the Rangers their new card: Gosei Wonder. Robo Knight transforms into Lion Zord. The Rangers summon their Gosei Jet Zords to form a bridge. The train successful travels above the zords. Metal Alice summons the Zombolts to make herself grow. The Rangers form the Gosei Jet Megazord. Robo Knight transforms into the Gosei Grand Megazord. Metal Alice sends a strong blast towards the Megazords. After a few quick attacks, the Rangers defeat Metal Alice with the Gosei Jet Megazord's finishing attack. Metal Alice is restored back in the underwater base. The boy is reunited with his mother. Robo Knight watches the scene and waves to his new friend. He has a lot to learn about humans. Jake tells Robo Knight that he can fire any questions. Robo Knight takes it literally and draws his blaster. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie (credit only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credit only) *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Sophie Henderson - Metal Alice *Jason Hood - Vrak Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Jet, Gosei Jet Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Jet Megazord) *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Shot, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Jet, Gosei Jet Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Jet Megazord) *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Jet, Gosei Jet Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Jet Megazord) *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Claw, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Jet, Gosei Jet Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Jet Megazord) *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Jet, Gosei Jet Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Jet Megazord) *Robo Knight - Lion Mechazord, Knight Brothers Zords, Gosei Grand Megazord. Errors *During the scene of Troy fighting Metal Alice under the tracks, Metal Alice's bomb disappeared. Notes *Metal Alice is destroyed for the first time in this episode. She is promptly rebuilt at the end of the episode though, and the Mega Rangers reveal that they are aware of this. *The dunes scene at the beginning of the episode will be repeated in Dino Charge: No Matter How You Slice It. *This episode is very similar to Turbo and its excessive number of plots based around bombs. **It is most similar to the episodes "Rally Ranger " and "Alarmed and Dangerous" as the bomb actually detonates. See Also (Gosei Jet Debut) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode